Electrical connectors containing a large number of electrical contacts are mounted in openings of mounting shells. These connectors are secured in position in the openings by retainer plates secured onto the mounting shells. The mounting shells are part of electrical equipment that is pluggably connected with matable electrical connectors resulting in high density electrical connections.
When the electrical connectors have to be removed from the shells to replace electrical contacts or for servicing purposes, it is necessary to precisely reposition the electrical connectors in their openings in the mounting shell so that the large number of electrical contacts can properly electrically mate with their respective electrical contacts in the matable electrical connectors when the electrical equipment is reconnected. Imprecise positioning of the electrical connectors in their openings results in misalignment of the electrical contacts thereby preventing the electrical contacts from mating correctly causing damage to the contacts or not enabling the contacts to mate.
To overcome this problem, the shell openings and the connectors have been machined to maintain accurate positioning requirements. This is expensive.